More is Enough
by unofficialDuck
Summary: Takes place after BLUE. They themselves define their first moments together, and how they leave each other wanting for more.
1. Chapter 1

Now that the manga is over, I decided to present a submission written initially for my 'Paper Planes' one-shot series. But apparently I got carried away and wrote too long for a one-shot, so here you go.

**Contains Chapter 315 spoilers!**

* * *

Three weeks after BLUE—.

After the decisive battle with the blonde and after he had opened her eyes on how cooking is an endless obstacle course of triumph and progression, things have gone back to normal.

Now in his second year, Souma fell back onto the same routine while holding the responsibility of being the first seat of the Elite Ten. Alas, knowing his personality, sleeping through theoretical classes and completely ignoring his paperwork seemed a mundane thing for him. Akira, Takumi, Alice, and even the unexcited Ryo tried to at least do half of said paperwork, but it looks like words can't pierce through his thick skull, can it?

Sure, he was more than capable in the kitchen. A true thaumaturge when it comes to cooking. But general responsibility? Not so much.

And his actions were starting to agitate the headmistress, Nakiri Erina.

On a certain afternoon, Tadokoro came up to him when he was testing new recipes. "Souma-kun, you've received a written warning for sleeping in class today...again."

"Really? Though I couldn't remember when did I receive the first one..." was his simple answer.

"...you slept through Fukasaku-senpai's _Gourmet Air Decompression_ lecture. I was there, by the way."

"Oh, right," he grinned, taking the letter from Tadokoro's hand, before continuing. "I must've thrown it away by accident. Who's in charge of these 'warnings' anyway?"

"You probably shouldn't throw away these kinds—"

"—I'll just wow him with my cooking! That'll show him who's boss!"

"It's from Nakiri-san herself. Though it's not at all surprising that you didn't know 'who's in charge of these warnings' because you threw the first one away." Tadokoro couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's nonchalance. She had assumed that formal school politics bore him, and she was apparently right. Souma totally had zero fucks to be given.

"Wait, what?" was all he said before opening the second warning letter...from Erina.

"_Dear Mr. Yukihira,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been found to resort to an unexemplary behavior in the school campus during operational hours. Said behavior was to doze in Professor Murakami's _First Flame Theories _today at 1.00 PM. Note that sleeping in the classroom while a lecturer is present will not be tolerated. Considering your position as the First Seat of Elite Ten, the board members will take action should you repeat the same mistake again._

_Please take this as your second and last written warning._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Nakiri Erina"_

"Wow, she took this headmistress thing a bit too far, dontcha think?"

"What?" Tadokoro couldn't believe her ears. "I think it's only fair for her to do what she's supposed to do. Senzaemon-dono used to do the same thing back when we were first years, did he not?"

"Wait, really?" in which Tadokoro nodded. "Well, I guess this thing is serious, huh? Guess I'm gonna see her after this..."

"Yes, she's been working day and night that sometimes I catch her spending the night at her new office," Tadokoro added.

"Hmm, she's that busy huh..." he murmured, shifting his gaze to the stove again. After BLUE, there's a ton of paperwork she needs to do because of her temporary absence at the office. So it's only fair that they're going to be coming in bulks to catch up for the lost time.

"Looks like so. So, Souma-kun, for her sake, please don't make her job harder than it already is," a concerned advice of the bluenette.

"Yeah, thanks Tadokoro. I'll try," he smiled understandingly, before putting his sinister smirk. "Oh, by the way, since you're here, you mind trying out my latest creations?"

"H-Huh?" Tadokoro tensed immediately. "N-No, thanks...I—uh, suddenly got something important to do! Take care Souma-kun bye!"

With that, she ran off before Souma could bid goodbye. To her, her tastebuds areslightly more important than her friendship with Souma.

"Hmm, strange," he muttered to himself. "Oh well, I better cook something for her since Tadokoro says she's hella tired, and she must be hella hungry."

And there he went, lost again in his own culinary fantasy.

* * *

For hours he tried to combine a brand new dish with a brand new sauce, because he couldn't just bring her any ordinary meal. This is not any ordinary girl. This is Nakiri Erina, the woman he vowed to make her say his cooking is delicious. Though he knew that she would always enjoy his dishes, it never really clicks with him if she doesn't say that word. It's always "moderate" or "passable" or "okay". But never "delicious".

Even after he had showed his worth in front of her in the previous regimental Shokugeki, she had still refrained from using that word when it comes to his cooking.

It's almost as if she wants him to go further and further beyond his limits. And if he were to be asked what keeps him going on and on, what keeps him traversing the distant fog of the vast, neverending culinary world, he would answer Nakiri Erina.

Not his father, not his friends, not anyone in the world keeps him going as fervent as she does.

Yet frustration inevitably breeds attraction, like fear begets courage. He's attracted to her the way that she's attracted to him. Through neverending taste-testings and unflinching '_passable_s' that she almost always utter as their results.

He wants to go further because of her, and she wants him to go further because of her.

No, not that way of attraction. Definitely not romantic. Nope. Not yet at least. Whenever it flourishes like the 19th century _Belle Époque_, know that it would feel so divine, so tantalizing, so sharp it's almost wounding.

Or would it?

It's not a question of flavor nor it is a question of gourmet. No, it's so much more than that. It's the one besides him whenever he comes home each night and realize he gets to try to make her say 'delicious' the next day.

And if that isn't a wonder, then even we wouldn't know what is.

He exhaled a sharp, yet determined breath, still eyeing the beef marinade in front of him. "I'm so gonna make her say delicious this time!"

Yet that phrase was uttered for the hundredth time this year. And if Souma had a shrimp brain when it comes to his Elite Ten paperwork (he'd always ask either Takumi or Tadokoro to help with his!), his steadfastness is a pure contrary. BLUE had marked that Souma saved her for the second time—the first one being from his father—and it also served as a mundane framework for their unspoken promise.

To keep clashing head-on, thrusting their very limits upwards.

Just like his crimson hair, his unrivaled, unrelenting willpower along with his sheer talent would always take him to the greatest heights.

What height is his next obstacle, you ask? Well, of course to make Erina say his cooking is delicious.

"Hmm, will it be okay to mix it with Szechuan sauce? Will she like it spicy?" he continued to murmur to himself, occasionally gasping on how surprisingly well two ingredients can meld into each other.

And before he knew it, it was done. A takeaway lunch for Nakiri Erina. Let's just say he's more than confident to present this one, considering the extra effort he'd put in.

He looked at the clock. 3.12 PM. School is done for the day, but that doesn't mean Erina is.

That's why he swiftly packed it up, cleaned the kitchen and its utensils before making his way to her office.

* * *

"How's it going, Hishoko! Is Nakiri in?" the boy greeted Hisako in the front desk.

"Erina-sama is not expecting any guests. She's super busy right now, and I doubt that she'll tolerate any of your antics, Yukihira," she pointed a finger at him. "Especially after that stunt you pulled at BLUE. She's been recovering for the past week thanks to her 'pulse' which has never before seen in her bloodline."

"H-Hey! I just came here to bring her lunch, that's all!" he showed Hisako the bento he'd made earlier.

"Is that one of your strange dishes?"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow. "Of course not—hey, they're not 'weird'!"

"They are weird."

"No, they aren't."

"That one time, you literally made Erina-sama throw up after tasting your experimental dish. Explain to me how is that not weird?"

"Oh, I—uh—fine. That one was a bit off, I admit," he grinned sheepishly, recalling the time Erina went all green and instantly rushed to the bathroom. "But this one's really legit! I swear!"

Hisako stood in silence, still trying to figure out what was Souma really up to.

"Come on, Hishoko, let me in?"

"...on one condition," she was considering her options.

"Name it."

"...t-tell Hayama I said 'yes'," the pinkette blushed.

"What am I, some pigeon? Tell him yourself!" he irked in surprise. _And she even had the nerve to call my dishes weird!_

"Then I won't let you in!"

"Ugh—fine. I'll look for him in the Shiomi Seminar after. Do we have a deal?"

"Yep. We have a deal," she smirked triumphantly. "You may go in."

The frosted glass door slid open automatically, and before the blonde could take her eyes off her desk just to see who her visitor was, out came Souma's voice. "Heya, Nakiri!"

"Y-Yukihira? What are you doing here?"

"Uh—I brought you some lunch?" he lifted the plastic bag in which its contents were so delicately made.

Whether it's the light or he just wasn't paying attention, he failed to notice the blush on her cheeks. "I would reply with 'I'm not hungry' or something, but these papers have been brutal. Give it here."

"Here you go," he handed the lunchbox over. "You know, Nakiri, you should really take a break."

"I would if I hadn't had my hands full with your paperwork!" she finally snapped. "Honestly, Yukihira, do you have the slightest sense of responsibility? Not to mention you slept in today's class, yet here you are as the First Seat of Elite Ten—"

"—Okay Nakiri, calm down—"

"—seriously though. You're so dense sometimes. I honestly can't remember why in the world would I recommend you as the First Seat in the first place. Hell, even Tadokoro or Hisako would do a hell lot better than you when it comes to finishing up your paperwork—"

"—alright, chill—" he held his palm up, gesturing _slow down_.

"—do you think those paperwork of yours are merely for fun and games? Totsuki's programs and the entire academic body depends solely on the agreement of the Elite Ten. And what does the First Seat do with all that responsibility? Neglect it!"

"Okay, Nakiri, I get it," he cut her off abruptly before she continues to scold him like a machine gun. "It was my bad—"

"—you're damn right it is!"

"—that's why I won't repeat it again. I'll do my paperwork starting next week. Cross my heart."

"I hope you're for real," she sighed, visibly drained and exhausted.

"Yes, of course. You should eat. I know you haven't eaten anything since this morning," his sincere voice somehow made her feel...loved (for a lack of a better term).

"So you're a psychic now?" she asked, still half-upset due to her rant earlier.

"Hmm, just a hunch, that's all."

"What's in here anyway?" she opened the plastic wrapping.

"I made a serving of beef brisket marinated with caramelized broth. It's kinda an experimental dish...so tell me whatcha think about it?"

She took the first bite, and all her expectations were blown away. The sweetness of the caramel and the savory taste of turkey broth melded in harmony inside her tongue. To put it simply; it was like watching ice and fire become one, then promptly evaporating into thin air. A split second of addiction, then an eon of longing. Don't even get her started on the beef itself. For an experimental dish, this was presentable to even the WGO of this year's BLUE.

"Oi, Nakiri?"

"Huh?" she broke out from her trance.

"Don't just zone out! Tell me how it was?" he urged impatiently.

"Uh, it was...um...decent at best. You used the sesame seeds too generously, and in return, they kinda messed up with the ideal thickness of the broth texture. A pinch of oregano might do the trick."

"Decent? Are you being serious?"

She sighed. _Not this again_. "Yes, Yukihira. I am serious. That was decent at best." _Yet I enjoyed every spoonful of it_.

"Fine. If I follow your instructions, will you be able to grade this as 'delicious'?"

"Depends if you can manage it through your thick skull or not," she joked, her tongue out.

"Alright, then!" he tied his headband around his forehead, and headed to the door. "One serving of Caramelized Beef Brisket ~Mark Two~, coming right up!"

"W-Wait!" Erina hastily stopped him on his tracks, her left arm futilely reaching as if it was grasping for him. "I—uh, don't you think serving two bowls of the same dish is just gonna kill my appetite? The God Tongue that I am, too, have my own limits, you know? Besides, this will do for today. Y-You can try again tomorrow, I guess..."

"Huh? You sure you don't want another bowl?"

"No! No! I mean...one bowl of this is more than enough for today."

"Ah, alrighty. Then I'm gonna get going. Later, Nakiri—" he stood up—.

"Huh? W-Where are you going?" she perked her head up, her expression disappointed.

"Uh, to finish my paperwork, of course. I don't wanna get another warning letter from you," he chuckled.

"I—I don't...I mean...what I'm trying to say is..." she stammered, her cheeks flushed, a lump down her throat, before she spoke. "…canyoustayforabit?"

"Huh?" he leaned his head forward. "Didn't quite catch that, Nakiri."

"...canyoustay?" there goes her pride again.

"...I can't hear you, man." he shook his head.

"Oh, Christ. **Can. You. Stay. For. A bit**? Yukihira? There, I said it out loud. Happy now?"

"Oh, okay. You could've told me straight away though. Hahaha!" his laugh made her swallow her own pride. "You wanted me to stay that much, didn't you?"

"It's not that...!" she denied abruptly; face still darkly flushed. "It's just...j-just because!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get so riled up—jeez, you're so edgy today. Fine, if that's what you want," he sat back on the leather sofa by her command. As if Erina was the queen and he was her knight.

Alas, he didn't quite catch her lips curve when he agreed to sit back down in her room, accompanying her and the golden ray of afternoon sun piercing through her windows.

* * *

Just like that, the habit of his coming to her office after-hours started from that day. He would finish his scheduled Shokugekis after his classes. Then, he would prepare the prototypes of Caramelized Beef Brisket—and it's getting better every day, every bowl he serves her. Constructive yet sarcastic criticisms from Erina is what drives the bowl of said experimental dish to achieve the level of luscious, divine flavors. In the hands of the gourmet thaumaturge Souma, nothing isn't worth improving. Even the smallest details of that dish are put into consideration.

And her criticisms are getting less painful day by day.

Tension and awkwardness melted into comfort in each other's company. On the third day, Souma started bringing his paperwork to Erina's office; so that he would have something to work on instead of watching her bask in her own duties as Totsuki's headmistress.

Sometimes they would catch themselves staring at each other, but before any words could form, they would've turned away, their cheeks tinted slightly pink.

Even before Souma started bringing his paperwork, he would spend his afternoon inadvertently looking at her, trying to guess what was the thing that kept her so very occupied at times. Trying to guess what was on her mind.

Was he jealous of her own documents on her desk that she rarely pays attention to him—even when he's in her office? No, he wouldn't call it jealous (what a strong word for him!). More like... curious. Yes, curious was the right word.

* * *

On the sixth day—that means the presentation of Caramelized Beef Brisket ~Mark Six~—he had asked to take her home on the evening of said day.

"Nakiri, do you want me to take you home?"

"W-What?" startled, the dark red in her cheeks started to show. "Don't say such things vulgarly!"

"Eh, no, no! I mean...um...since my usual route to Polar Star passes by your mansion, I figured we could share a ride. It's more efficient that way, don't you think?"

"I am not hopping on that thing you call a bike. Besides, I've seen the way you ride. That's a big no from me."

"What do you mean the way I ride? I ride perfectly normal, like others would!"

"You, Yukihira Souma, have no regard of personal safety whatsoever. And you got the cheek to offer me a ride home?"

"Aww, come on. What makes you think I have 'no regard for personal safety'? he gestured the quotations. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're afraid cause you've never ridden a bike before."

"W-What?" his bait hooked Erina almost immediately. "Of course I have! Fine! I'll show you I'm not afraid! Then I'll prove you wrong for underestimating me!"

He only chuckled. _Her queen-like attitude makes it too easy_.

Luckily, there wasn't a single soul down at the parking lot, so Erina didn't hesitate nor did she worry to first hop on the back seat of Souma's cub bike.

"Ready, Nakiri?"

"Y-Yeah, just don't go too fast—not that I'm afraid or anything! But there's a speed limit on this campus—and...and..." she said, while fixing her helmet.

"Alright, alright. I get it," he laughed sweetly.

Just like that, the bike swifted on the road to her mansion. Surprisingly, Souma didn't go his usual breakneck speed like Erina thought he would. He brought himself to ride the bike calmly and patiently, and letting Erina feel the breezy evening wind she never got to feel when she goes home by car.

And his fragrance—his blend of musk and mint citrus on his back lingers for far too long for Erina to get comfortable whiffing every second of it. No, she would never admit that she enjoys smelling his fragrance. But she does. Every inch of it was making her deliriously dizzy, and if it wasn't for her unyielding self-control, she would've smashed her face against his back.

"So how was your first bike ride? Calming, huh?" his question broke her fantasies.

"I told you this isn't my first bike ride."

"Uh, huh. Riiight."

"To answer your question. Yes, it's calming. It's so much different with the feeling when I'm going home by car."

"Hahaha," he laughed heartily. "Told you. Moreover, riding at this speed is one way to combat stress, I guess..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"H-Hey, Yukihira..."

"Yep?"

"Um...do you think you can give me a ride home tomorrow, too?" her voice muffled, fighting back her ego and her pride. _Fuck my pride. _

"Sure! I'd love to, actually," came his nonchalant answer.

Yet she stayed silent. Came back to her newly-found routine; sniffing silently his fragrance while admiring the view of evening Totsuki on Souma's backseat.

No, she wouldn't consider herself oblivious to the concept of love. She did read shoujo mangas and whatnot to better serve her understanding regarding the matter. But what she's experiencing now, despite being secretly elated, is completely different from those scenarios in her mangas. Boys in her mangas normally have their own romantic sides, and usually bombards the heroine with a bunch of sweet nothings.

Her reality differs so much from her mangas that she can't categorize what was that happy feeling whenever he brings her food, or whenever he banters with her, or whenever they catch themselves looking at each other before immediately pretending to look away.

And she never knew Souma smelled this good until now.

* * *

Day thirteen. He started being more considerate on certain occasions. For example, when he gives her a ride home in the evening, he would lend her his hoodie so at least she wouldn't feel fucking freezing against the cold breeze. Sure, she could've brought a jacket for herself from her mansion—with her gigantic closet and the abundance of clothing she has—but for some reason she felt more comfortable in his. One particular evening was so, so cold that they both consented that Erina should return the hoodie tomorrow and that she should bring it inside.

This led a question from none other than Alice—ah, always so nosy and trying to help poor, clueless Erina, aren't you Alice?

"Is that Yukihira's jacket?" she had asked smugly. She knew, despite all their efforts to make it a secret, that their friendship was flourishing like never before.

"Yes," she nodded, then rolled her eyes. "Alice, dearest cousin, please stay out of this."

"Oh my God he's sooo sweet! To think of it, these past couple of days he's been giving you a ride home, right? I also saw him making a lunch for you the other day. Is there something going on between you two? Is there?" she smirked, knowing that she has the upper hand.

"N-No... We're fine as it is."

"But your flushed cheeks whenever I mention his name gave it away. You should really learn from none other than me," Alice pointed at herself. "The _Condottiere_ of Love!"

"I told you there's nothing going on between me," she brushed past Alice. "And Souma."

"...wait, what? Did you just address Yukihira as 'Souma'?"

_Oh fuck me._ cursed Erina.

"Hold on, are you guys already on a first name basis? That's how far you've gone? Holy crap, cousin! I've never expected you to progress so fast! Moreover, none of you had little to no experience with the opposite gender! This is a hot gossip! Hot gossip, I say!"

Yep, you guessed it. They started calling each others' first names not too long ago.

"Alice, pleeeease don't start rumors that aren't true..." Erina sighed audibly.

"Except they are. How many dates with him have you had?"

"Alice, we haven't gone on a 'date' yet. He and I are just fri—there's nothing going on between us!"

"Hmph, fine. If you don't wanna spill the details, I won't be able to help you!" she pouted, missing the opportunity to investigate the juiciest gossip her cousin has ever had her entire life.

"Fine," Erina muttered under her breath, and went to her room.

Albeit with everything she contradicted, on how they are 'just friends', on how there's 'nothing going on between them', and how she denied every single accusations Alice had thrown, she still slept with his jacket hugged in her arms.

She still lets his fragrance lull her to sleep.

* * *

By the time it reached day seventeen, the Caramelized Beef Brisket was nearing perfection. It was *this* close to being the food of all food. The top of the top. It was when Erina had texted him.

**Erina [02:43 PM] :** _Are you coming over later?_

**Souma [02:43 PM] : **_Yep! The dish is nearing perfection, you'll see how much I've improved since day one! LOL_

**Erina [02:44 PM] : **_Can't wait. See you later :)_

"Alright alright alright! Let's get this done and dusted!" he said after reading that text, clearly oblivious that Erina was indeed expecting his presence. While mixing and dicing the ingredients, a thought crossed Souma's mind. Sure, Erina was the person he wanted to dedicate all his cooking for—not until she says delicious, but for as long as he's able to. He supposed it was only satisfying when she enjoys his masterpieces even when she's not saying it out loud.

He would be content on seeing other people enjoy his dish, and that's without a doubt. But when the one's enjoying his dish is Erina, that's a whole another level. The feeling of satisfaction to please the pickiest eater on earth couldn't even be described by words or scriptures. That alone reminds him when his dad said to meet the woman whom you'll dedicate your cooking to.

But is it more than that?

Even when it's not about cooking? For example, say, when he's giving her rides home every evening or when he's sharing banters with her. The sense of fulfillment and…warmth that he gets when she's in his company (or vice versa) could not, however, have anything to do with cooking. It's a whole different feeling of enjoyment. Yet little did he know, deep inside her, she feels the same too.

The woman who fans the flame of his passion for cooking, and the man who regards hers is the most important one in a world full of opinions.

He started to think about the reason he would delve himself in these lengths for her. No, it's so much more than an approval. It's so more than the desire to hear her advices on how he would be able to make her say delicious for the first time.

Then it hit him.

_Wait, I'm not…like…in love with her or anything, right?_

After a moment of resolving his own unknown feelings, he uttered to himself. "Alright, it's done," he muttered. "Mark seventeen. I hope this brings out the true potential of each ingredients," before texting Erina again.

**Souma [03:37 PM] : **_Done. Heading there now._

**Erina [03:38 PM]** **: **_Oh! And make sure you get that orange juice on that vending machine near the Elite Ten office._

**Souma [03:38 PM] : **_Huh?_

**Souma [03:38 PM] : **_Erina, I thought you hated sugary drinks?_

**Erina [03:38 PM]** **: **_If I were to taste your horrible creation, might as well wash it with that :P_

Souma grinned, before texting 'Okay LOL' and heading off downstairs to the designated vending machine. He might get a jasmine tea for himself since today was really perspiring hot.

Before long, Souma had been inside her office when she was at her busiest. The taste-test of mark seventeen went better than expected, and judging by her expression of unspoken deliciousness, it went significantly better than yesterday.

"So? Notice anything different in particular?" he urged.

"Yes, especially with the broth. What did you do with it?" she inquired as an answer, curiously looking at his eyes.

"I've stirred the broth not long enough for it to be thin, but also not short enough for it to be lumpy. That way it will meld into the beef's flavor creating a taste richer, yet more savory than the original," he wore his trademark grin confidently. "That part was unbelievably hard, you know. At least say it's delicious or something."

"Well, to be fair, it's better than yesterday. N-Not that it's delicious or anything! It just…sates my appetite for this afternoon. T-Thank you, Souma."

"Aw, come on! You gotta admit it's delicious so I can stop bugging you with these taste-tests!" he joked. Deep inside, they knew they didn't want this routine to end just because a simple word escaped her lips.

"Hmph, you're a million miles away from making me say that word."

* * *

That same evening, Erina was unusually quiet. Her eyebags were more apparent than usual and her constant exasperated exhales made it more worrying for him. Even when Souma tried to joke around and tease her, she wasn't being herself. It seemed that she's been forcing herself too hard that she's began to stress.

When she stood up to get herself a drink, it was when Souma started.

"By the way, do you wanna grab a cup of coffee this evening? There's this amazing new café in town and I'm dying to go there!" he asked excitedly. Since today was Friday, he figured Erina would need some time to unwind and relax.

Yet her saddened face reflects the opposite. "I can't…I still have work."

"What? Erina, tomorrow is Saturday. It's really okay to let loose for a while—besides, I've even done my paperwork like I promised, right?"

"I know, but there's so much to do…and I'm not even sure if I'd finish them if I go with you…," she looked down, clearly apologetic. Within her, he saw that deep inside, she also wanted to unwind and be free of the chains that bind her.

Hearing this, Souma sighed, then walked in front of her so he could see her perfect figure clearly. "Have you ever watched the movie _The Devil Wears Prada_?"

"No…what kind of movie is that?" she looked up again.

"It's about a woman who puts work above everything else. Even her love life, socials, and family are in shambles because she's a justified workaholic. Do you want to be that kind of woman?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking timidly. "Are you comparing me to some actor? Leaving my family and others over work? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Whoa, calm down," he raised his hands up in defense. "All I'm trying to say is, you should let loose and reward yourself once in a while. It wouldn't be harmful to let go of work for a moment, would it?" he put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, it would! The future of the entire Totsuki body relies on my hands, and…and—"

"—our hands. You said so yourself," he gave her his warmest smile and she felt her eyes moist. "It's been more than three weeks you've been overexerting yourself. Three weeks! It's time to take a rest for a while, dontcha think?"

"I don't know…," tears welled up in her eyes. "After BLUE, the papers seem to never stop piling up—"

"Please? I've even done my paperwork that's due until next month..."

A tear trickled down her left cheek. Then another on the right. "It's—it's not that… I'm just so overwhelmed with all…all these—and…"

Then he hugged her before she could finish her sentence.

"…I...I really hate to see you like this, Erina."

A silent sob escaped her mouth as she planted her face in his chest. Then another. Then another after, before it came out like a dam broken by a flood. Thus, she let herself go in his arms, all pent-up emotions and stress of three weeks' worth came out as if it were taken away by a comforting gust of wind. She would never show this side of hers to anyone. The fragile, high-school-age Erina that would contradict the façade she's been putting every day.

He modestly stood there with his arms around her, comforting the weeping blonde while she utters inaudibly against his now-wet t-shirt. In fact, it was the first time Souma had seen her this fragile. Her state when her father was around didn't even compare to this.

_She is a girl after all. She, too, have her limits, _he figured inwardly.

And he didn't even bother to look at the clock to see how long Erina's been against his chest. Whether it was a brief minute or a headlong decade, all he cared about was ways for him to comfort the frail, feeble queen that everyone expects so much from.

After a brief moment, she looked up, cheeks still wet and eyes still bloodshot—and her runny nose still gives away the occasional snorting against his chest.

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry—I...just needed for those stress to go…I—I'm really, _really_ sorry for looking so weak," she brushed her own cheeks, a futile attempt to wipe her tears. "God, this is embarrassing…"

"What do you mean?" he replied as she looked up. "Crying does not make you weak, you know. It just makes you human."

"Heh," a chuckle escaped her lips, albeit still occasionally sobbing. "So after being a psychic, you're a philosopher now?"

"Sure as hell I'm not a teleporter, because if we don't go to that café now, we won't be able to save ourselves seats," he smiled for the umpteenth time that evening, and it was also the umpteenth time Erina's heart flutter.

"Souma, are you asking me out on a date right after I blew my nose on your t-shirt?" she giggled, despite her eyes still swollen.

"I probably am. Nod if you say yes, backflip if you say no."

She enthusiastically nodded. "I'd do a backflip if I were a gymnast, but this time I think a nod will suffice."

"Hahaha!" he laughed heartily, before taking her hand and walking towards the door. "Come on, then! I heard their _macchiato_ is a real gem!"

"Heh, you're paying if it isn't," she snickered back.

As the minutes flew by, they let the city lights and the moon radiance envelop their own warmth on their way to the café. After all, a peaceful evening is best accompanied by the serenity of our hearts, right?

* * *

**Author's Note**

_The Devil Wears Prada_ was one of the most gripping movies I've ever seen and if you haven't, I (and another 571,629 people on Rotten Tomatoes) strongly recommend it. Oh, for the record, I only order _americano_ on cafés and such. _Macchiato_'s not really my thing LOL.

Erina might seem fragile on the end of the chapter because that's what stress from work can do to you at times. You're so overwhelmed that sometimes you just wanna take a break but you simply can't. Those things happen. More than seventeen days she's been keeping her mind on her damn neverending paperwork and more sooner than later it took a toll on her state of mind.

Otherwise, do tell me which part is bad so I can write better on the next chapter. Until then, cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

This one's a bit long, with about 7k+ words in total. I am deeply sorry as I tried to make it into two chapters but the plot points don't really connect so here you go.

**Contains Chapter 315 spoilers!**

* * *

They arrived at the café much earlier than expected. Traffic was less crowded than usual, as if the entire town had a hint of understanding on how this night was their first unofficial 'date' together. Erina had also willfully basked into the evening city lights that usually went by unnoticed if she were to travel by car. The neon pink, lush green, and splash yellow lamps all melded together below the calming, neutral moonlight as they swerved through traffic and the occasional car horns (mainly Souma's fault for driving so irresponsibly).

The café itself is an industrial-baroque-styled establishment, with vintage ornaments displayed on the shelves, painting the room with sepia tone and warm yellow lighting. It has the perfect ambience, and the smell of freshly roasted coffee only makes it more comforting for him and her.

They took a seat near a large glass window, watching people and vehicles pass by nonchalantly in the evening breeze.

"I've been wondering," he started. "Will that God Tongue of yours work on beverages too?"

"I—uh…," to be frank, she didn't know the exact answer. She usually only drinks water and tea (courtesy of Hisako). To be fair, she can taste the hint of various ingredients in her usual tea, but probably only because Hisako would tell her before serving it. "Maybe, but it's not as acute as it would be on food. Besides, ever since you've been serving me the same dish every single day, my abilities to taste are getting dull."

Souma stuck his tongue out. "Bltthp! You know you enjoyed every spoonful of it!"

"Did not!" her face reddened.

"Did too!"

"Did. Not!"

"Come on, Erina. You should've seen the look on your face when you tasted that ~Mark Seventeen~ earlier this afternoon. Even a ten-year-old child would know that you enjoyed it!"

"T-That's—!" she balled her fist, still darkly flushed, before eventually resolving to change the subject. "W-Whatever floats your boat, Souma. Anyways, what should I order? You told me their _macchiato_ is good, right?" she said, scrolling through the menu.

"Yep! They're the best!" he held his thumb up. "Ryo bought me one when he lost a Shokugeki against me the other day, and it was really good."

"Wait, Ryo bought you one, yet you are still 'dying to go here'?" she side-eyed him.

"Ryo bought me one as a take-away drink. What, do you think he's gonna leave Alice's side just to get coffee with me?" Souma snickered.

"Hahaha, good point. Nowadays they can't seem to let go of each other," Erina laughed alongside him.

"More like Alice can't seem to let go of Ryo. Have you seen the way she snuggles up with him like a kitten?" his laugh continued, followed by her giggle.

"I know, right? Alright, I'm gonna have the _macchiato_, then. How about you, Souma?"

"I'm gonna try their_ Mocha Dolce Latte_," he spoke.

"Wow, how does a commoner like you know those kinds of coffee?" she joked, promptly calling the waiter to take their orders.

"Apparently Tadokoro learnt a bunch of stuff from Takumi, so on one particular evening she decided to make authentic Italian coffees for everyone at the dorm," he explained. Erina had also realized that these past couple of days Megumi and Takumi have gotten closer…in a romantic way. But she'd never butt her head where she had no business in, right? So she let them be, she did.

After the waiter had written their orders, she dared to ask. "Are they going out with each other?"

"I dunno, but Tadokoro always seemed to lose her cool whenever he's around. The other day Takumi even brought her a bouquet of roses for winning a Shokugeki against an upperclassman."

"Yes! It's obvious they're sooo into each other, right?" Erina urged. "Speaking of couples, Hisako and Hayama have finally started going out, too."

"Wait, for real?" he tilted his head. This gossip topic is getting juicier and juicier! "Oh, I remember when I first presented you my Caramelized Beef Brisket, Hishoko would only let me in if I agreed to say 'yes' on behalf of her to Hayama. Wonder what that means."

"Are you dense?!" she couldn't believe her ears. "It's obvious that Hayama asked her out but she didn't give a direct answer!"

With all their friends finally going out with each other, it somehow made Erina felt left out. In the midst of her neverending paperwork and forms, she, too, wanted to feel the joys of dating someone for the first time. The God Tongue that she is, she's tasted every single herb, every single spice, every single meat that has and had ever existed in this world. But she still doesn't know how love tastes like.

_Left out?_ She denied internally. _Even if I were to date someone, who would it be? That obnoxious, loud, annoying, flirty…—…handsome, hard-working, innovative, considerate…guy?_

She suddenly blushed furiously at the thought, even the blush was very apparent to Souma he started eyeing her with caution. _Am…am I…no… No, I can't be…_

A large part of her wants to deny the feelings that she's been getting lately whenever she sees him or smell his fragrance on their ride home. The smaller part, however, wants her feelings to be acknowledged and embraced like the way it should. The smaller part of her always leaps in joy whenever he comes to her office every afternoon, and always weeps whenever he drives away after taking her to the mansion. And she was put further into a loss when she heard her internal self flatter the boy that's making her have all this sensation.

She recalled that night in Polar Star where the girls were talking about what type of boys they would fall for. She said "_someone earnest towards his cooking. Someone that never forgets his goal of forging ahead. Just a little thrilling, but still wonderful. Someone that surpasses my expectations of him in ways I can respect him for_". Inadvertently, she told the others that she looks for traits that Souma clearly has. This further confirms her smaller self's argument that states she's…um…_slightly attracted_ to Souma.

Then another thought passed by her. When Asahi and Souma were arguing before BLUE, she accidentally heard Souma yell at the top his lungs, saying that 'Nakiri is his'. She instantly blacked out at that moment, knowing the boy that never fails to quicken her heartbeat (especially lately) practically declares she belongs to him.

_D-Does that mean…he…sorta has feelings for me? _Even her internal voice stammered.

"Oi, Erina, what are you thinking about?" his voice jolted her awake.

"A-Ah…um, Souma… I was wondering," she twisted her hair lightly in anxiety. "Why do you—ahem—care…about me so much? N-Not that I'm happy or anything…just…curious."

"Hmm, let's see," he put his finger up his chin. "I get really uncomfortable whenever I see you disturbed; like that semifinal match with Asahi, you told me to lose because I have no chance of winning. Even though you said that, I still managed to win because if I didn't, you'd never muster up the courage to face your own feelings that's been eating you alive, right?"

She sat silent, still twirling her hair.

Their orders came, and Souma continued. "The same goes with your father. I promptly challenged his Central in a regimental Shokugeki, because I know how badly you suffered because of him. Even if we did lose, at least you wouldn't be alone. Even if we did lose, your suffering becomes our suffering instead. Get the idea?"

"I-If you're expecting a 'thank you' from me, that wouldn't happen."

"I'm not expecting a _thank you_, I'm expecting a _delicious_!" he grinned, taking a sip of his _cappuccino_, before continuing. "But let me ask you something, deep inside, you wanted me to win against Asahi, right?" he smirked.

She shook her head furiously. "N-No such thing! You dummy, what makes you think I'd root for you?"

"Be honest with yourself for once," his tone was annoyed despite his relaxed posture. "If Asahi had won, do you think you'd muster up the courage to tell the truth to your mom?"

She sighed audibly. "Fine—I suppose you're right… I only said that because you have no chance of winning. I'm—I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past anyways."

"No—I mean, you even care about me in the smaller things. Bringing me lunch, letting me wear your hoodie when it's cold outside. Why is that?" she asked, knowing the answer but decided to test Souma anyways.

"I told you I get really uneasy whenever I see you disturbed…"

"…right, I—"

"—and my hoodie fits better on you than it is on me."

"—eh?" again, her face went red for the umpteenth time this evening. "I…I…um, I don't—huh…?" and her mind went as blank, her heart went as starry as the evening sky above them. Not finding any appropriate response, she decided to taste the _macchiato_ abandoned in front of her to cool off. Hell, she came to this café to unwind with Souma! Why did it suddenly become so tense in here?!

"Is it good?" his smirk brought him back to his usual self.

"Y-Yes…" was all she could utter.

"…I've been meaning to ask you a question, Erina."

"What question?" his statement got her attention as she looked at his eyes.

"Hmm, but I don't know whether you'll consent to it or not. After all, this is a risky question to be answered."

_Wait,_ Erina blinked. _Is he going to confess? Like in those shoujo mangas? Confessing on the first date?_

"But if you don't wanna answer it right away, it's all good," he continued.

The blonde's heartbeat quickened as her mind went blank. _This is a romantic setting for him to confess, and—and what should I reply?! 'Yes'?! That would make me so indecent and lowly!_

"The question I wanted to ask you is…"

"…uh-huh, what is it?" she retained her cool despite her heart frenzied in anticipation.

"…do you…" his voice heavy.

"…uh-huh," she felt a lump in her throat.

"…want to go to an arcade after this? We've still got plenty of time to spare!" he grinned ear-to-ear, clearly outplaying Erina once again.

"W-What?! I-I thought you were going to…" she stopped midway, realizing how shameful it would be for her to anticipate such…such childish act! The blush in her face became less apparent as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. _How dare this commoner play me like that!_ She then continued. "…never mind."

"I know what you were thinking—what you thought I was going to say."

"—huh?" she tilted her head. "No you don't."

"Hahaha," he brushed it off with a simple laugh. "Me and you—we're not ready yet. So let's save it for the time that we actually do, okay?"

"I—I wasn't thinking about anything, you idiot!" She honestly can't say that she was hoping for him to confess, right?

"You definitely did," he continued to tease her. "You're so easy to read sometimes it's not even fun anymore."

Yet she said nothing. Kept on drinking her _macchiato_ like it was the most interesting thing in this café other than him.

"So?" he urged. "Arcade? You up for it?"

She looked at her watch. 7.12 PM. It's not even that late—hell, she would stay up way later than nine when the need arises. She considered her options for a second; back to those arduous paperwork or go to the arcade with a guy she _slightly_ has feelings for. Only slightly though! She would never admit it otherwise.

But she's super tired with all that work she's done before in the afternoon, so she put forth a third option.

"I don't think I'd manage," she said apologetically. "You know how hard I've been working, right? I think what I need the most right now is my bed and my fluffy pillow."

"Oh, okay," he sounded sad, his proposition being turned down by Erina. He cursed himself for being so inconsiderate—he should've seen the tired posture of her yet he still asked her to go to that stupid arcade. "Let's finish up, then, so we can get you home quickly."

"Why?" she earnestly asked. Souma was taken aback in confusion, because one second ago this girl said that she wanted to go home. "I'm enjoying this place. I'm considering buying a coffee-scented air freshener for my room at the mansion. What do you think?"

"Huh? One second you said that what you needed the most right now is your bed, then another second you said you wanna stay. You're weird, Erina," Souma scratched the back of his head.

"You're weird. There's nothing wrong with being tired yet still enjoying your—I mean, this place's atmosphere."

"Oh! Speaking of atmospheres, that reminds me," Souma clicked his fingers. "Tomorrow, Isshiki-senpai's going to have a big harvest at the Polar Star gardens, and we're gonna have a feast to celebrate! Even Hayama, Takumi, and Subaru decided to come. Do you wanna come, too?"

"I…um…I'm gonna have to ask Hisako to accompany me."

"Nope, Hisako's definitely gonna come with Hayama. Bet on it."

"Um…" she lost all excuses to not appear enthusiastic (hint: she is) in front of him. Truth be told, if she hadn't had any dignity, she would've shouted yes even before he finished asking. But now her only excuse to 'tell him later' has just been countered flawlessly, she didn't know what to answer.

"Why don't I pick you up at—"

"—yes. I'll come," and her words came flying without her even thinking.

"Uh," he was taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm. "Okay, make sure you get Alice and Ryo, though. Not sure if they've been invited yet."

They spent the rest of their evening chatting, gossiping, and even occasionally bantering with each other, genuinely pleased by each other's company. More often than not, Souma makes Erina blush, so her responses came out rushed and stammered. But never even once did either of them bring up a topic of romance or made a move on each other. That was way too fast to be undergone in their first date. It's not even a date! It's just 'having a cup of coffee with a friend I _slightly _have feelings for'.

Erina, especially, didn't want to admit the fact that her feelings for him was more than a modest _slightly_. Yet the more she denies it, the bigger her doubts are about her own feelings. _Do I seriously have a crush on this guy? No, that would be absurd…but what is this comfort whenever he's around me and only me? Should I…should I ask Alice about it?_

Souma, on the other hand, prefers to let things flow the way it should be. If he likes Erina, then he's prepared to embrace the fact. Nothing too serious, yet he's attracted to her in ways he didn't even know existed. Though he hated to do it, he will have to ask Satoshi since he's basically the wisdom guru of Polar Star dorm. He just couldn't stand being teased by his senior! Plus, when he does it without wearing anything but an apron, it just makes it all weirder in general.

"This is a nice change, you know," she murmured, finishing her _macchiato_.

"What is?"

"This. Not thinking about anything, just enjoying a cup of coffee," she referred to the atmosphere around them. _Not thinking about anything except you_.

"See? I told you taking a break is good. Moreover, when you're happy like this, when you're genuinely smiling, I like it."

"H-Huh? You like it?"

"Yep. It's beautiful. Didn't I tell you this before?"

Apparently, he did, it was after Asahi told him that Erina was going to go to a faraway place, then he promptly said her smile was beautiful out of the blue. Both of them hadn't understood their own feelings then, so it came out as a mere compliment rather than a sincere flattery.

But her reactions remained the same nonetheless. Cheeks went red over her ears while awkwardly fixing her posture.

She didn't know what to respond—since things like this is the only one she'd admit she's an amateur at. So, she just replied with whatever comes to mind. "You actually did, and I'm glad you brought that up."

"Hahaha, yeah," he paused. "It's getting late, though. I know princesses like you aren't supposed to be out this late. Wanna wrap things up and go home?"

"I know commoners like you aren't supposed to tell me what to do. But yes, I'm getting pretty tired and this coffee doesn't work anymore. Let's go home."

With that, they wrapped things up, paid for the bills (Souma insisted that he should pay for both) and set off on their way to Totsuki campus once more. For most people, it was a simple outing to see the new café in town. But for them, it was a lot more than that. The talk, the café's romantic atmosphere, the banters, the flushed stammers from her, and the occasional zoning out where they both would look outside the window, basking in the serenity of the evening.

All of it seemed to fall in the right places.

Their ride home wasn't at all rushed despite the traffics here and there. They mostly had stayed silent during the ride, as both of them were unfamiliar to this newfound feeling—especially Erina—and their superbly close proximity to one another only makes her more nervous. Granted, she decided to fall into her usual guilty pleasure of enjoying the musk and mint citrus fragrance on his back, her eyes frequently taking in the sights of the city's evening mood.

In a brief moment, she found herself in front of the Nakiri mansion once again. Same spot he'd drop her off like he always did for the past couple of days. She found herself fatigued—even more so than before—but also felt a tingle of contentment and serenity after spending some time with him. Over a seemingly mundane cup of coffee.

"So? I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" he started, sensing her get off his bike.

"Yep," she took off her helmet. "Take off your helmet."

"Why?"

"Take off your helmet," she repeated.

"Okay," was his response. Promptly taking off his helmet and putting it onto his lap—when he saw her quickly lean too close for comfort.

Then she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for paying for my coffee, Souma," she stood by his dumbfounded state. "I had fun. Let's do this more often."

He only nodded in response, lost his cool as it went completely down the drain.

"Well then, see you tomorrow. Bye!" she nonchalantly waved as if nothing had happened, before heading off to the mansion entrance. It was fun (for her) to watch Souma, who was usually carefree and easygoing, stood there genuinely speechless because of her. It put a tingle on her ego itself that she's the only one who can make him that astonished. Even if friends usually share the same kiss, it felt really different to them to express affection in a physical way.

And nope, she wouldn't ever regret that stunt she just pulled. Who would've thought it would have such an effect on him?

"Wow," he finally spoke after a minute, caressing his cheek to see if the sensation is still there. "I'm in love with her."

* * *

When Alice realized Erina's clothes smelled like coffee, she instantly barraged the heiress with a thousand questions on how her first date was. It's almost impressive as Erina never spoke a word about it, yet Alice seemed to know that she went with Souma.

"How was it? Did he treat you well?"

"Actually, yes. I've been meaning to ask you questions regarding what I've been feeling lately."

After she said that, Alice urged her to take a shower while she herself prepares blankets and pillows for them to enjoy while they're at it. After a quick second, both were ready to have some girls-time and talk about none other than Souma. Erina could've sworn she hates Alice's antics but sometimes she's a powerful ally—especially in terms of love and stuff. Alice would be the perfect person to listen to what Erina's been feeling these couple of days.

"Okay, Alice. I'm gonna tell you the whole story of me sensing a particular warmth lately but on one condition."

"Name it, cousin!" she clicked her fingers.

"No cutting off while I'm speaking."

"Hmph!" the silver-haired girl pouted. "Fine."

Then she told the whole story. From his presentation of the first ever Caramelized Beef Brisket, his newfound habit of spending the afternoon in her office, and him taking her home for the first time—letting her wear his hoodie every now and then, to the cute texts, rare midnight calls (Alice dropped her jaw when she heard this), and finally how he comforted her when she was stressed from overworking herself.

"Before he went off to Polar Star earlier, I even kissed him on the cheek."

"YOU WHAT!?" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

"…I told you no cutting off!"

"Okay, fine, fine," she raised her palms in defeat.

"Lately, I've been subconsciously anticipating his arrival to my office I even texted him every day, to confirm whether or not he'll be coming. Whenever he's near me, I-I feel like—content? For a lack of better term? His lively demeanor…like…lifts me up. You get what I'm trying to say, right?"

Alice nodded, before Erina continued.

"It's not like…I'm deeply in love or anything! It's just—oh, and whenever he calls me cute or beautiful, even it's just a part of our banter, my heart seems to leap and before I knew it, I'd have red cheeks. What does this mean?"

"Cousin, you, have undoubtedly fallen in love with Yukihira," she said confidently. Alice's verdict never goes wrong.

"N-No, I'm not! Fine, I'm attracted to him, but it's not like I've fallen in love with him!" the blonde tried to defend.

"Erina, you should stop that habit of yours where you constantly lie to yourself in denial. Even Ryo—someone as nonchalant as Ryo—came up to me and asked whether you guys are dating. It's that obvious."

"I…I don't—"

"For once in your life, stand up against yourself. You're always calling him dense but you're the same yourself," Alice laughed, continuing. "Embrace the feelings and let go of your pride for a change. It's Yukihira we're talking about, didn't he go through hell and back just to save you again and again?"

"…so what do you propose I do from now?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Alice facepalmed hard. "I literally just told you three seconds ago," pausing, Alice continued. "Embrace your feelings, don't try to trick yourself to not fall in love with him because you'll fall harder. Say to yourself _I'm in love with him and that's okay_."

"…I'm in l-l-love with him and that's okay."

"Good, repeat that at least ten times a day. I'm going to bed—class is at seven and I ain't missing any," Alice left Erina overwhelmed amongst the stacks of pillows and blankets, retreating to her own room. The blonde sighed in exasperation. _Do I really need to embrace it like Alice said? _

Done for the day, she prepared to go to bed—brushing her teeth, setting the alarm, and turning off the lamps, before eventually muttering ever-so-softly to herself in the dark.

"…I'm in love with him."

* * *

Tomorrow came as fast as they both could sleep. As expected, Satoshi went and got up early in the morning because this was a big day for him; a big harvest at Polar Star gardens. Hearing the occasional grunts and rustles from the garden below, he decided it was appropriate to help him out rather than ask questions about a certain blonde girl.

"Morning, Isshiki-senpai!" called the cheerful voice of Souma. "Mind if I help?"

"Ah, it's very rare for you to get up early in the morning, Yukihira-kun," the brown-haired senior welcomed (of course in his assorted undergarments). "Not at all, can you please get the potatoes over there?"

"Ahaha, yeah. Couldn't go back to sleep so might as well do something," the redhead tried to play it off while making his way to the potatoes referred by Satoshi.

"Couldn't go back to sleep, huh," the second seat paused, before continuing. "Were you thinking about Erina-kun?"

"What—no, of course not. Pfft, why would I think about her?"

"Ahaha, as youths, the boundary of love is only a modest phase that we all must overcome," he said while starry-eyed. "How's your relationship with her?"

"That obvious, huh?" Souma replied, grabbing a nearby spade and started working on the soil. "I took her out to the new café in town last night, and she seemed to enjoy it—I don't know. She's really cool and all but I'm afraid that she's not into that kind of relationship yet, you know?"

"Ah, I used to think the same thing of Nene-chan. She seemed uninterested in dating and such—"

"—wait, what? You guys are already dating? Whoaaa, congrats, Isshiki-senpai!"

"Hahaha, yeah…I guess you can say that," Satoshi grinned. "Anyways, I can see that Nakiri-kun shows interest in you—she wouldn't have gone to that café with you if she isn't. The other day she even asked me of your whereabouts, so that's a start."

_Oh, right, that day I woke up so late I didn't submit my paperwork on time_, he muttered inwardly. "Even if so, how do I know she's into that kind of relationship?"

"Simple," Satoshi shrugged. "Just ask her."

"What?" he stopped what he was doing to look Satoshi in the eyes. "How do I even ask her about those kinds of stuff without making things awkward?"

"Yeah—no, I mean you gotta know what she feels towards you first. My thing with Nene-chan started when she asked me not to hold back on a Shokugeki against her. Though initially hesitant, I eventually didn't and finally asked her out after that."

"Then what happened?" Souma questioned out of curiosity. Though it's not naturally him to nose around other people's relationships, he just couldn't help it.

"What, the date? The usual stuff—we had coffee and even went to a flower shop after that. At the end of the day, I confessed to her and she did the same. Hahaha," he laughed heartily, not bothering to spill the details of the occasion while reminiscing of their first date together.

"So, are you saying that…um…I gotta make the first move? Confess to her first?"

"I suppose so," Satoshi wiped a sweat on his brow. "Nakiri-kun is a woman of pride—just like Nene-chan—and she won't throw away her ego just to make the first move. You, dearest kouhai, will have to initiate things between you two."

The talk continued with Satoshi giving more tips and hints on _how to understand women_ (or Nene in general). Souma seemed hesitant at first, as any romantic exchanges with Erina would potentially make her uncomfortable and even make things uneasy between them. But if he were to do nothing, he won't be able to clear things up and that's even worse than the previous scenario. Plus, her behavior towards him has been a clear signal that she's indeed into him.

So, he resolved that tonight's feast would serve as a befitting occasion to make his feelings acknowledged, particularly to her. _Screw it, there's nothing to lose except for my friendship with Erina_.

"Whew, that's done and dusted," Satoshi exhaled in fatigue as sweat covered his whole torso. After a good thirty minutes or so, they've finally done harvesting the spoils of the garden. "Let's get this inside, Yukihira-kun."

"Sure," was his reply, also covered in sweat. "I could really use a drink anyway."

* * *

The evening came and their friends started coming one-by-one. The kitchen was bustling with Polar Star residents preparing the meals for the harvest celebration. At the time Ryoko was brewing her special soy sauce for the night, Yuki and Megumi were formulating their experimental Robatayaki-styled deer-and-cuttlefish skewers. The usually quiet Shun even participated in making his special Smoked Prime Rib—in collaboration with Ikumi—for the guests and residents alike to enjoy. Subaru, arriving with his brand-new motorcycle, managed to caught the attention of Isami and the two quickly went to a deep discussion about the latest makes of motorcycles—particularly Italian ones. Daigo and Shoji were arguing about whether beef should be seasoned before or after it's marinated, whilst Zenji insisted it's supposed to be during. Takumi brought Uno cards for everyone to play, while Hisako and Hayama has just arrived from their earlier outing at the spice market.

"'Outing'?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's one way to call it."

"Yes, _outing_. What? You do these kinds of things with your lady, too."

"Whatever, did you bring the cayenne peppers I asked for?"

"Yes. They're all right here," Hayama said while motioning towards the plastic bag he was carrying.

While everyone was having their time meeting up with each other and occasionally bantering in good humor, Souma was idled in front of the Nakiri mansion. Waiting for a certain blonde, he couldn't help but to anticipate meeting her again after yesterday's kiss…on his cheek. Furthermore, meeting her never seemed like a big deal until now. It was almost funny to see the usually nonchalant Souma be _slightly_ nervous about the smallest things. Moments later, though, she appeared exiting the main gate.

"Took you long enough, princess," grinned the redhead, masking his nervousness.

"Oh, shut up," she answered, taking the helmet from his hands. "Are the others already there?"

Feeling his bike shifting its weight now that Erina's on it, he answered. "Yeah, we've got ourselves quite a crowd."

"Been a quite while since I've visited Polar Star," she stated when Souma started to ride off. "How's everyone doing?"

"They've been great. After BLUE, everyone seemed to push their own extents, you know? You should see how far they've improved, hahaha!"

"I actually should," she replied, feeling the familiar evening air against her face. "Doesn't mean I'd taste your cooking, though."

"That's basically cheating."

"I've been tasting the same dish for seventeen days in a row—don't you think I deserve a break?"

"Hmm," Souma reconsidered his options while still focusing on the road. "Fair enough. Since everyone's cooking the appetizer and the entrée, I think I better serve the dessert this time."

* * *

Moments later, they've arrived when the feast was just about to start. It never came to him how beautiful she looks when she's dressed so casually. He had only noticed it when they entered the bright Polar Star main hall where everyone's gathered in a homey manner, contrary to the dimly-lit evening roads of Totsuki campus when he picked her up earlier. More than usual, he mainly only sees her in her uniform or her formal attire, making this sight of hers somewhat vibrant and refreshing.

"Alright, people! Now that everyone is here, I'd like to propose a toast to our next year in Totsuki!" Alice stood at the center of the hall, stealing everyone's attention. "May our upcoming endeavors be as exuberant and exciting as the ones before!"

Everyone cheered and raised their cups in unison. "To our next year!"

"To think of it, this is our first gathering after BLUE, right?" Subaru asked Megumi, who were sitting beside him.

"Yeah, that's right!" the bluenette nodded. "The circumstances weren't very convenient so it was difficult to arrange a gathering for us. Thanks for coming, Mimasaka-san."

"Yeah," the bulky man smiled. "Takumi was the one who invited me."

"Wait—he did? Well, I'm glad that we all can get together like this, hahaha," she looked genuinely happy.

Meanwhile, the appetizers started rolling in with the Aldini brothers' signature Pesto Flatbread Pizza, followed with Hayama's improved Welsh Rarebit and Ryo's Crab and Shrimp Pie. Before long, the hall was bustling again with the students' moan of satisfaction and deliciousness. It was now a challenge for the entrée chefs in proving their creations are not to be overlooked. Since most of the ingredients were hand-picked and cultivated naturally in Polar Star gardens, it was easy for them to provide the best they could ever cook.

For entrée, everyone including Satoshi put their best foot forward. It was unusual for him to show his true skills—even the residents who live below the same roof as him are taken aback by his sheer talent. But he deemed that serving his best to his cute juniors was slightly more important than masking his skills in his own façade. The senior in his Kumabear apron presented servings of Miso-Glazed Black Cod with Sautéed Broccoli.

"This…I've never experienced this clash of flavors before. Where—where did you learn this one, Isshiki-senpai?" Yuki asked, trembling mildly at the new exposure of flavors.

"Ah," he flashed his usual smile. "It's actually a collaborative dish with Nene-chan a few days back. Was it good?"

"This is actually a perfect combination to use in a sablefish dish," Ryo, the seafood expert, commended Satoshi's dish to be pioneering. "Mind telling me where did you get the fish?"

"Not at all! It's in a secluded place near the usual market—I'll take you there sometimes!"

Tasting this dish, everyone including Souma was more than convinced that Satoshi only took the second seat of Elite Ten only because he held back. He could've been first if only he'd used his full power to its extent. Luckily, he made quite a lot of servings of this dish because everyone—including Erina—asked for seconds in which he happily obliged.

But the other entrée chefs didn't want to be left out. Various dishes came out from the kitchen to compete with Satoshi's dish in a friendly competition. Jokes and chatters were heard vigorously across the hall, the students completely enjoying the atmosphere while basking in the deliciousness of the food presented before them. Souma caught Erina looking at him one too many times from across the room and it had left her reddened when he did, but he figured that matter was to be resolved later, right?

In a flash, it was time for dessert.

"Can't wait what kind of dessert they're going to bring out," Daigo muttered.

"You said you were full," Zenji countered.

"There's always room for dessert!" the man with sideburns argued back.

Souma and Erina was up for dessert. Initially, Subaru wanted to pitch in but was stopped by Alice saying 'let them have their own fun' or something, leaving the trace master disappointed. Since the redhead said earlier that he's going to make dessert, Erina simply went and volunteered herself to make dessert, too. She also said that 'she's totally gonna prove his cooking is inferior to hers'.

"Oi, Erina, not everything is a competition, you know," the redhead tied his usual headband around his forehead.

"Who says anything about a competition? It's not a competition if we're not on the same level," she stuck her tongue out.

"Eh, whatever. Let's see if your dish is as magnificent as your mouth," he gestured the yapping mouth with his palm. "Princess."

"F-Fine! I'll crush your dish—I swear, Souma—as easily as you can imagine!"

With that, they both retreated to their own corners, each carefully preparing the dessert they're going to make after the others watched their argument in amusement. Unbeknownst to her, Souma's skill at BLUE didn't even come close to his full extent. During his time as a second-year and as the first seat of Elite Ten, he only managed to show only a fragment of his true skill. That was why he was so calm and collected during his match with Asahi and Erina. Not to come out as cocky, but he believed in his own skills—creating his own styled-dishes and always presenting the unexpected has become his second nature.

In a quick jiffy, they were done preparing the conclusions of this evening's feast.

Erina confidently made her newly-perfected Bûche de Noël cake but instead of flour, she used a mixture of ground hazelnuts and banana as the foundation for the dish. Symbolizing good luck, this dish was coated with Nutella fused with drips of Drambuie. For the tip of the iceberg, she drizzled a little bit of powdered sugar and hints of vanilla extract. When Akanegakubo Momo visited Totsuki the other day, Erina managed to make her approve of this dish even before it's improved. That was why Erina was sure she was going to blow him to smithereens.

On the other corner of the kitchen, Souma finally plated his…um…deep-fried…balls of dessert? They shimmer in purple and resemble the size of a ping-pong ball. No matter how one would look at it, there's no way to know what lies inside those balls. Simple and plain. No additional sauces nor ornaments or whatsoever. The taste and ingredients themselves are a mystery, even for Erina. This must be a completely new dish, but what kind of dessert is deep fried?

"Are you losing on purpose? What kind of dessert is deep fried?" she inquired, tilting her head. If she was to win, she was going to win fairly. Not by Souma losing purposely.

"Try it," was his response. Seeing him perspiring, she can tell he put a lot of effort into this mystery dish—despite his calm and composed demeanor.

"I-I hate greasy foods," she countered.

"Do you admit defeat, then?"

"What? Never! I'll try one, then…," she started to reach for one of those purple orbs—

"Wait! Before you bite, make sure you don't strip this building off like you did in BLUE. We all will have to stay in your mansion if you do," he grinned.

"That wasn't even delicious to begin with," she brushed it off and started reaching to get a piece. Once hesitant but her curiosity got the best of her, she took a bite—.

A splash of refreshing cold came over her yet she let herself drown underneath it. A mixture of orange and a zing of lemon, a carefully-conducted sherbet ice cream was placed inside the once-mysterious balls. A bite-sized sherbet, one might say, and every layer of it is a surprise. Delving further deeper, a hint of lime broke out from its hiding place—shocking her how prudently constructed the layers of flavors were. The purple on its surface was taro, which stabilized the pinnacle of sweetness in each bite for those who don't have a sweet tooth, but still outstanding to those who do.

Testing the waters in case she decided to strip this building off, Souma called. "Erina?"

No answer. She trembled, her eyes teary.

"Uh…so…how was it?" he continued.

"D—…"

"Yes? Come on, need you to say it."

"D-D…"

"Eh, I haven't got all day. Come on," he urged, lightly stomping his foot.

"D-Disgusting! Y-You don't have to taste mine—let our friends decide!"

_Wow_, he shook his head in defeat. _Apparently this wasn't enough_.

Yet the public voted in her favor despite some still agreed that Souma's was better. It was really disappointing for him to give his all but still lost nonetheless. At the same time, it also put a new spark in him to push his limits further. Further and further to one day make her say those words. He knows that she enjoys his cooking, but it doesn't feel right if she doesn't admit it.

"…that's Erina for you…" he muttered to himself while smiling tiredly, seeing their friends argue which dessert was the best.

"Why the long face?" she stood beside him. "It's not the first time you lost to me, diner boy."

"Ah, no," he scratched his head. "I just thought if I'd give the dish my all, you'll finally admit my cooking's good."

"Hey, I told you you're a million miles away from making me admit your cooking is good," she patted his back, chuckling in triumph. A part of her wondered why her opinion's so important for him. "Besides, that was more than decent. But still less than delicious."

He remembered the talk with Satoshi earlier. "Erina, can—can we speak in private?" his tone went serious.

"What—do you want to admit defeat in private?" she giggled cheerfully.

"Hmm, partly, yes," he chuckled in return. "Partly, there's something I gotta tell you."

* * *

On the balcony of Polar Star, she inquired him about what he was going to say. "Brr…it's really chilly out here. Anyways, what were you going to say?"

"Eh, I've been thinking…a lot—I know this is gonna come out wrong since I have no idea how to say it—."

"—uh-huh. I'm all ears," she felt her heart beat faster on the close proximity with him, but chose to ignore it.

"You know why I put taro as the coating of the dessert earlier?" he asked, leaning on the concrete balustrade.

"Hmm? Never came to me. Why?" she tried her best not to sound interested.

"Probably because I've caught your eyes looking at mine one too many times, Erina," he grinned, looking into the moonlit distance.

"Huh—I, um…uh, what?" was all she could utter. If her heartbeat was pacing earlier, it was racing now. He had looked right through her and caught her eyes too many times during the evening.

"Hahaha, I guess it was fitting for me to make that dish based on your eyes, don't you think?"

"…Souma, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm in love with you," he spoke carefully, meeting her gaze again.

Yet those words came flying without him thinking of the outcomes and possible consequences. For a moment, she stood there, cheeks tinted crimson red while her heart raced like a stallion, not knowing what to say. Feeling guilt seeping up in his veins, he decided to continue.

"I—uh, don't expect you to respond by anything—since I know you're not—"

"—I'm in love with you too," was her hurried response.

"Wait, for real?" he stopped leaning on the balustrade to turn and face her completely. Her casual attire only accentuates her beauty under the moonlight. "Prove it."

"H-Huh?! I just confessed to you—that alone took me heaps of courage to do! What is there to prove—wow, Souma. You are really proficient in killing the mood."

"What do you mean?" he argued. "I just proved by making that dessert the color of your eyes. It's only customary for you to prove what you say is true," he stuck his tongue out jokingly. "Probably you're too scared to prove it anyway, so I'm not buying your confession, hahaha."

"You know what? Fine. I'll prove it to you."

She grabbed his collar and pushed her lips against his, at the same time pushing away all doubts and hesitations to just go with her instincts. The kiss wasn't rushed, despite the blonde's attempt at first. It was soft, lazy, as if testing the waters. How her lips tasted like strawberry, and how soft it actually is compared to his. Before long, they tilted their heads for a much better angle, amazed on how perfectly their lips fit together. How perfectly delightful and exhilarating his lips are compared to the _macchiato_ she tasted yesterday.

How they realized they leave each other wanting for more.

She pulled away, a look of disappointment in his eyes—but still managed to mask it with his usual smile. "T-There. Proved it. Happy now?"

"Do you have anything other than strawberry?" he referred to her lip gloss, which made her more flushed as if she wasn't as red as a tomato already.

"S-So, are you—I mean, are we…like…dating now?" she twirled her hair in anxiety. "I'm new to these kinds of stuff, so…"

"Hahaha, I thought the princess should know what this means based on your manga," he joked, finally feeling a weight lifted off his chest. Now that things were made clear between them two, he had no reason to be nervous. "As for your question, yes. We're dating. Now let's come downstairs before everyone gets suspicious?"

She nodded, complied with his request as they exited the balcony.

Yet not a single soul in that building knew what happened for the five minutes they've been away, because the time Erina and Souma returned, they were still arguing on which dessert was the best.

For the rest of the night, they kept exchanging looks, purely content on their own ways.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fun fact. More is Enough is based on Plan B's song of the same name.

The thing with Satoshi and Nene was inspired by the fanfiction 'Betting on Love'. Mad respect to **IsshiNene** for coming up with such a pioneering idea *puts both thumbs up*. The next chapter will be the reason why I named this work 'More is Enough', as it focuses on the main plot points.

Otherwise, do tell me which part is bad so I can write better on the next chapter. Until then, cheers!


End file.
